The Most Beautiful Rose
by Aeyes
Summary: Kaiba is reflecting on his feelings toward the most beautiful rose, Hikaru Rose, But wait who is she ? Read and find out. Soc
1. Yellow

Hello Aeyes here! this is my first attempt at a writing a fic .......So PrayI do not own yugioh ,the song Yellow by coldplay(I wish I did) Or Annabel Lee by Edgar Allen Poe ( I wish I did) Seto Kaiba POV can't sleep again I sighed and rolled out of my bed. I walked to my window and looked at the stars.she loved the stars I closed my eyes I did not want to think about her. Look at the stars,  
  
Look how they shine for you,  
  
And everything you do,  
  
Yeah, they were all yellow. hikaru.......Why did I push you away I moaned as I looked at the stars. They remind of her eyes,those beautiful purple spheres that shined with the light of the stars. I came along,  
  
I wrote a song for you,  
  
And all the things you do,  
  
And it was called "Yellow." So then I took my turn,  
  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
  
And it was all "Yellow." Your skin  
  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
  
Turn into something beautiful,  
  
You know, you know I love you so,  
  
You know I love you so. I closed my eyes, and remember the beautiful rose, With her dark eyes , her beautiful pale skin ,O she was as pale as moon,He long and lovely waves of auburn. She was so beautiful , so beautiful.That even thought of her takes my breathe away.O why did I push her away? I swam across,  
  
I jumped across for you,  
  
Oh what a thing to do, Cos you were all "Yellow,"  
  
I drew a line,  
  
I drew a line for you,  
  
Oh what a thing to do,  
  
And it was all "Yellow." You gave me your heart.....You made me try..... I just...I just pushed you away , I became to close. When I realized I loved you, and now i'm here, Alone without you. Your skin,  
  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
  
Turn into something beautiful,  
  
And you know for you,  
  
I'd bleed myself dry for you,  
  
I'd bleed myself dry. I would do anything to feel hikaru in my arms,to look into her eyes , to touch her skin. hikaru,my little light , I love you and i'm sorry for what I said. I wince remembering that look in her eyes when I told her , what we had was just a dream. She probable thinks I didn't see her tears because she turned and walked away, but I did. They burn me heart and soul even now. It's true, look how they shine for you,  
  
Look how they shine for you,  
  
Look how they shine for,   
  
Look how they shine for you,  
  
Look how they shine for you,  
  
Look how they shine. The moon never beams, without bringing me dreams, of the beautiful Annabel Lee, The stars never rise but I see the bright of the beautiful Annabel Lee....I memorized that poem some time ago. I understand it better now then I had before. Hikaru isn't dead, like annabel lee is but I always dream of her. I know the only reason the stars shine is for her. Look at the stars,  
  
Look how they shine for you,  
  
And all the things that you do. Hikaru Rose, I love you. Please review! Aeyes is signing off! 


	2. Cry

Hello its me again with chapter two! Please review! I used mandy moore's cry in it. Ok I do not own Yugioh or Cry. Surprised? 'How long have I been here?' A girl scans the room for an answer but to no avail. She sighs and gets up from her spot on the floor. Once on her feet, she heads to the bathroom. Her dark auburn mane was disheveled, and the bruises on her ivory skin had started to color. The cut above one of her dark purple eyes had started to swell. She sighed again, while grabbing a brush to tame her dark mane. After cleaning herself up and covering up the bruises, she stepped out of the bathroom and head into the living room. It was middle-sized room and had a couch, some coffee tables, and many bookshelves. Books were scattered everywhere in the room. She picked a random book and started to read. while reading, the phone rang. You would expect her to get up and answer it, would you not? However, she did not; the phone did not rouse her a bit. The ringing soon ceased since the answering machine answered. The message soon played, telling the caller to leave a message. A masculine voice spoke. " Hello Hikaru. I know your there so pick up the phone!" Hikaru just looked at the phone but did not move towards it. "Come on! Please! Need to talk to you now! I may not have a chance later, I know your leaving soon. So Hikaru-please-pick up the phone." She did not stir from her chair. She heard a said sigh" Fine, If you change your mind call me. Please Hikaru, Call me" and he hung up. Hikaru started to tear up ' Why do I want to cry so badly?' She thought of him and how she seemed to grow love him and how he broke her heart. This caused a singe tear to fall, and to stroll down her cheek landing on the book in her hand. She closed her eyes 'I will not shed another tear for him" *Flash back* Rain, rain, rain was falling. It was raining very hard that September day. I was running as fast as I could to get out of the rain. I ran after Yugi. For a runt he was pretty fast. he reached the game shop before I did. Upon reaching it, I entered and as entered, I started slip. I put my hand out to try to steady myself but it didn't work. I started to fall backward I closed my eyes expecting my doom to come; but to my surprise, I was caught. I opened my eyes to find a sea of blue. I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine. After a few seconds, I regain my composure and stood up quickly, with a blush formed on cheeks. I turned to face him his eyes were a cold blue and his hair was chestnut brown. He was tall, very tall and good looking. "Thank you" I said shyly, then added extending my hand, "My name is Hikaru." he did not grab it, so I let it fall to my side. "Seto Kaiba" he coldly replied."It's nice to meet you." "Kaiba, looks like you have all ready met Hikaru" It was Yami. It was evident by look on his face he head seen what happened. Kaiba nodded, Yami walked over to me and hugged me I returned his hug. Kaiba left, but I would soon see him again. I met him on my way home. The rain stopped, and I head home. I stopped to look at the rainbow that had formed. It was lovely. As I turned to leave, I saw Seto. He was staring the sky with tears on his face. I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended so soon(yeah)  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
  
I was change In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)  
  
Was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry(cry)  
  
Something about seeing him like that made me...feel something towards him. I don't know why. The moment I saw you cry It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before(and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
  
I was changed Everyone had told me, especially Joey, that Kaiba was a cold heartless man. At that moment I did not see that, I saw a boy.just a boy. All feeling were towards helping..him. In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)  
  
It was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry My heart was pounding so hard, It wanted to leap out my chest a touch him. I wanted to know why he was crying. I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything...all right I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
In places no one will find  
  
I started to run towards where he was. I stopped when I got there. He turned his back on me. I walked closer and put my hand on his shoulder. he turned around and looked into my eyes, I did not ear my gaze from his. In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)  
  
(forever was in your eyes)  
  
It was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Baby. cry  
  
The moment that i saw you cry  
  
I think I saw you cry  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I not taking my eyes from his, I walked closer. I ventured to touch the tears...wipe them away. He let me. This did not sound like the Kaiba they had told my about. I will never forget that day. For it was the day I fell in love.  
  
Review or I'll send Ninja's to your house! Please.. I love you 


	3. Iris

This is another installment of my daydreams. Hey, I reviews so I do not have to send Ninja's to your house because I got reviews! Thanks! Please keep reviewing! Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and Goo Goo Dolls's Iris! Duh!  
  
**KAIBA'S POV**  
  
I rolled over in my bed a few more times. 'How could I have been so stupid?' I mentally screamed at myself. I remember the first time I had saw Hikaru. I thought I had strayed into a dream...I never thought anyone could be so...so beautiful. Then there she was the perfect description of beauty. When we met in the park, I was stunned by her touch that I had to make sure I was not dreaming. I soon found out she was real.  
  
**Flashback** "Hikaru "I said softly while looking into her eyes. Her hand was still on my cheek, it was so soft. I did not know why I was being so open with her. For goodness' sake, I had just met her a few hours ago! "Yes" she answered. She let her hand drop to her side. I wanted to feel her hand with its warmth against my cheek again. I was about to say something to her, when we were interrupted. "HIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAARRRRRRU! Thank God, I found you! You were supposed to be back at your house an hour ago! I got kind of worried about you when I heard you were missing," Said a blond haired girl with lightly tanned skin and emerald green eyes appeared. (AN: think Rikku from final fantasyffX-2). Hikaru turned from me, and looked at her apologetically. "O I'm sorry! I totally lost track of time."  
  
"You need to come home.....right now ..no more delays! Your mother is really worried!" "All right..." she sighed sadly and turned to me. "I'll have to talk to you lateeeeeeer." The other girl started to drag her; I caught her eye once last time then turned and left. I would not see her again for another few days, but that does not mean I did not think of her, quite the contrary, I thought of her very often. I saw her again on my next visit to the game shop. I had promised Mokuba some new dueling cards, where better to get them then from there. Therefore, I entered the shop and talked to Yugi to get what I needed. Then for some odd reason we started to talk about stuff in general. Hikaru was brought up some how. "Yeah I feel sorry for she's upstairs, she's not feeling to well. I made her some soup", Yugi pointed to a bowl. "I'm waiting for it to cool which it should be about." Someone came in and started to ask Yugi some questions. While the customer was looking over some boxes, Yugi looked to me. "Could you do me a favor? Could you take that bowl to Hikki? By the time, I'm done, it will be cold. It wouldn't do any good for her if its cold. ..So could you?" I almost jumped at the chance of seeing her. I hid my delight"Fine, I'll do it" I put my brief case down and picked up the bowl. "Thanks Kaiba. She is in our guest room, which is the third to the left," Yugi said as he returned his attention to the customer. I headed up the stairs, and followed Yugi's directions. I found the room and opened the door. She lay asleep on her stomach in the bed. She looked like an angel. Her head was tilled on its side, showing her rosy cheek on her ivory skin, her long dark auburn waves lay loose framing her face. My God, she was beautiful! She moved a little; causing some of her hair to fall on her face. I put the bowl of soup on the table by the bed, and I bent down and pushed her hair off her face. Her eyes started to flutter open.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
' Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now  
  
"Hi" she said softly. "Hi" I replied," I brought you some soup...Yugi made it and asked me to bring it up." she started to sit up. "Thank you" I handed it to her and she took it. I was about to leave when I heard her sweet voice, "Why were you crying?" I turned around to look at her. "It was the 6th anniversary of my parents' death" She looked down, "I'm sorry , I may have been out of-" I soon cut her off "You weren't " I said as looked at those beautiful dark spheres of hers. She smiled, astounding me.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life 'Cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
"Kaiba-"I interrupted her again,"Call, me Seto." She smiled and blushed. "Hikaru, why are you staying with Yugi?" I had noticed bags in the room, and the articles were mostly hers hopefully. "Grandpa was kind enough to let me stay, while my Mother is away." I was going to ask her something else when my phone rang. I answered it; it was a business partner needing to talk to me. Thus, I was called to leave that angel. She looked sad when I said I had to go, I was sad to leave her, but knew I must. And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
The meeting came, and decisions were made. I left, on the ride home all I could think of was Hikaru. The way she looked when she was sleep, the way she smiled at me, the ways her hand felt on my skin. Why did she make me feel this way? Why did I ask her to call me Seto? It confused me so badly! I barely know her! It is crazy! And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I decided I needed to know Hikaru better. No rather, I wanted to know her better. I just want you to know who I am  
  
Well end of chapter3. Please review! If you have suggestions, flames even, or have a song, you want to me to make into a fic email me at risingstar04@hotmail.com. Ja ne! 


End file.
